


Unknown and Beautiful

by thilia



Series: Unknown and Beautiful [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, M/M, Smoking, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fruitless night at a gay club has an unexpected ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'smoke' for my 1directionelite bingo table on LJ. Title based on [this](http://www.elyrics.net/read/l/lucero-lyrics/smoke-lyrics.html) song. Might turn this into a series if people are as intrigued by the pairing as I am :)

He's almost made up his mind to leave the club and go home. It's getting late and his head feels heavy from the many drinks he's had and the thick scent of sweat in the crowded room. He surveys the dance floor, watching bodies rub against each other and move to the music, and he has a feeling he won't find what he's looking for here tonight; even though he's not quite sure what that is.

Leaning back and deciding to give it another few minutes, he notices a few guys watching him, but none of them are his type. He doesn't even have a specific type, but they're all older and burlier than what he usually goes for. 

Nick runs a hand through his hair and sighs, wondering why he even bothers anymore. Clubbing has become tiring lately, and more often than not, he goes home horny and unsatisfied. 

He slides a few pound notes onto the bar, making sure the barkeeper sees and takes them before he makes his way to the door. 

Outside, the cool night air hits his face and he feels himself sober up immediately, closing his eyes for a moment or two and taking a deep breath. Smoke wafts into his nostrils and he opens his eyes again, an eyebrow arching up when he finds the source of the cigarette smoke. 

A good-looking young lad in a tight white tank and with tattoos all over his forearms is leaning against the side of the building, eyes closed as he puts the cigarette to his lips and takes a deep drag, his features softening as he inhales the smoke. Nick finds himself drawn to him right away and stays there for a bit, just watching the young man smoke. 

Smoking has never been this erotic, he thinks to himself, and wonders if it's the fact that it's been so bloody long since he's had a fag himself or that the young man in question is so fucking gorgeous that makes him feel this way. He isn't sure, and decides it's probably a mix of both. 

He's about to go over there and casually ask for a smoke when the guy is done and tosses the butt into the street before making his way back into the club. Without even really thinking about it and already forgetting all about his resolve to go home, Nick follows. 

Inside, he slides back onto the barstool he's been occupying all night, ignoring the barkeeper's knowing smirk at his sudden return. 

"See something you like?" the other man asks as he leans over the bar. 

Nick shrugs. "Maybe," he says, eyes drifting back to the young man who's not too far away from him now, on the dance floor, beginning to move to the music in the most sensual way Nick has ever seen anyone do in his life. 

"Ahh," the barkeeper says, following his gaze and nodding. "Not sure you stand a chance though, mate – he usually leaves on his own."

"You know him?" Nick asks, tearing his eyes off the young lad for a moment and looking at the barkeeper again, desperate for more information about the mysterious boy.

"Not really," he admits, shrugging. "I don't think anyone knows him. He comes here pretty often, just to dance and have a few drinks. Most guys are too intimidated to even approach them and like to just watch. Can't blame them – the kid looks like a God."

He does, Nick has to admit, and gives the guy a grateful nod before turning back to the dancing boy. He orders another drink and sips it slowly, not even daring to blink; eyes fastened on the boy.

He watches him for a long time, taking in the smooth, effortless moves of the lad's hips and his blissful expression. It takes a while for him to make up his mind and decide to go over there because fuck yes, he is intimidated. But he sucks it up and after taking the last sip of his drink, he pushes himself up and closes the distance between them before someone else has the balls to do so. 

Hesitating for a moment, he steps behind the young man whose eyes are still closed and slides his hands onto his hips. The boy doesn't even seem to notice; it takes a few seconds before he turns his head and meets Nick's eyes, giving him a lazy smile. "Hey," he says, his voice soft and low and slightly raspy. 

Nick is hard instantly, but manages a soft, "hey," as well. "What's your name?"

The boy turns around in his arms, Nick's hands adjusting and slipping onto the sides of his arse automatically. "Whatever you want it to be," he practically purrs, and Nick stares down at him intently while his cock twitches in his pants. 

Fuck. He realizes he may be in over his head here. 

"It's Zayn," the boy adds after a moment. "What's yours?"

"Nick," he replies, suppressing a moan when Zayn grinds their hips together. Unless he's a spectacular actor or just a bloody tease, he's definitely interested in him as well.

"Nice to meet you, Nick. What are you looking for?" Zayn's dark eyes stare up at him intently and Nick swallows hard.

"You," he says without hesitation, trying to return the younger man's intense gaze. 

The corners of Zayn's mouth hitch up and he wraps an arm around Nick's neck, his hips still moving slowly. Encouraged, Nick slides his hands onto the younger boy's arse, squeezing it lightly. Zayn's long lashes flutter against his cheeks before he looks up at Nick again, a playful smile on his lips. 

And Nick can't look away. He's never seen anyone more beautiful, and can't believe that the boy actually seems interested in _him_ , of all people. Nick is the first one to acknowledge that there are much better-looking men at the club tonight; younger men, fitter men – but Zayn seems to only have eyes for him. 

Nick swallows hard; he feels like he should be saying something, making conversation, but he isn't sure what to say, and the intensity in Zayn's eyes is a little unnerving. He licks his dry lips and smiles a little when he notices Zayn glancing down at them for a second.

Nick smiles and pulls Zayn a bit closer, then tilts his head and brushes his lips over Zayn's in a light, questioning kiss. Zayn returns it instantly, deepening the kiss, his the tip of his tongue darting out to lick Nick's bottom lip and demand entrance into his mouth. Nick stifles a moan and opens his mouth willingly, tilting his head to the other side as he lets Zayn explore his mouth, their tongues tangling, while their bodies still move to the music. 

Nick can feel Zayn's erection pressing into his hip insistently and he desperately wants to reach down and touch him. When he runs out of breath, he pulls back and stares at Zayn, panting heavily, want written all across his face.

Zayn looks up at him with that lazy smirk of his, hands sliding down Nick's shoulders and squeezing his arms lightly. "You wanna go somewhere?" he asks as he leans forward, catching Nick's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it. 

Nick's at a loss for words and just nods dumbly. "Yeah," he finally murmurs when his voice decides to cooperate again, fingers digging into Zayn's hips. "Sure."

Less than two minutes later, they're in the bathroom and Nick slams the door of a cubicle shut and soon finds himself pinned against the thin wall. Zayn's hands are all over his body, tugging on his shirt, running down his sides, eager and exploring. He pushes up Nick's shirt and bends his head to trail his tongue up his chest and suck a nipple into his mouth. 

Nick moans. His heart is pounding in his chest, cock rock-hard, breath coming in short little gasps. His head is spinning a little, and he isn't sure if it's the alcohol or just Zayn's evident desire for him. What Zayn is doing to him feels good – amazing, even – but Nick needs more; needs to feel the boy's body pressed against his, lips pliant beneath his own.

He grabs Zayn's shoulders and walks him the few steps to the other wall, pinning him. Zayn lets out a gasp but gives him an approving smile, pulling him close so they're bodies are pressed together. Nick moans and attacks Zayn's neck with his mouth, trailing kisses up to his ear and tugging on his earlobe with his teeth. 

His scent is intoxicating; smoke, mixed with a hint of sweat and cologne. There is something else, but Nick can't determine what it is – and it doesn’t matter anyway; he's kind of busy nibbling on the younger man's collarbone.

He closes his eyes and sucks in a breath when he feels Zayn's hand press against his erection, rubbing him slowly before working on the fastenings of his trousers and tugging them down. 

"Fuck, you're huge," Zayn purrs into his ear as he wraps slender fingers around his erection; he probably knows exactly what his voice combined with the gentle pressure of his hand is doing to him. Nick thrusts up into the other boy's hand, knowing he won't last very long. It's been… fuck, he isn't even sure how long it's been – a while. 

Needing to feel another man's cock in his hand as well, Nick draws back a little and reaches down to unbutton and unzip Zayn's trousers, raising a brow in surprise when Zayn's cock springs free right away; not restricted by underwear. He licks his lips and glances up, meeting Zayn's eyes and giving him a smile. 

He really, _really_ wants to suck him off – but at the same time, he desperately needs to kiss those full lips again – and to come himself. It's been months since someone else has jerked him off, and Zayn's hand feels just right. So he wraps his own around Zayn's erection and strokes him, their mouths crashing together in another heated kiss as their hands move in nearly perfect sync.

He groans in frustration when Zayn suddenly bats his hand away, but makes a much more approving sound when Zayn reaches for his hips and tugs him closer. Their cocks pressed together, Nick starts humping him helplessly, moving his own hands down to Zayn's ass again and squeezing it possessively. He wants to flip him around and fuck him, bury himself deep in that tight, lovely arse – but fuck, he forgot to bring lube. What kind of arse forgets to bring lube – and condoms, for that matter – when going to a gay club? Typical.

"Shit," he mutters when Zayn rolls his hips, causing sweet, sweet friction and eliciting an almost animalistic moan from him. 

He breaks the kiss and pulls back a little; stares into Zayn's eyes. Zayn smirks and slips a hand up under his shirt, running his fingers through his chest hair and rubbing a nipple. Nick stares at him in wonder and two seconds later, his hips jerk forward and he comes hard between their bodies. Zayn isn't far behind; he pulls him into another searing kiss, thrusts against him once or twice and comes a couple of seconds later, both of their bodies trembling as they collapse against the wall. 

Panting heavily, his legs feeling like jelly or something, Nick buries his face in Zayn's neck, arms wrapped around the younger man's waist as he tries to recover from the force of his orgasm. Jesus fucking Christ, he doesn't remember sex with a random stranger in a club's bathroom being this hot. He's obviously been missing out on some fun.

Finally catching his breath, he steps back, realizing that he must be crushing Zayn. He takes a breath and, still overwhelmed, gives him a slow and probably stupid grin, which Zayn returns. 

"Fuck – sorry about your tank," Nick murmurs when he notices the come stain on it; rubbing the back of his head. 

Zayn glances down and shrugs. "It's fine," he says, still smirking. "It was all worth it."

"Glad to hear it," Nick says, unable to keep the smugness out of his voice. Despite the fact that he's 'old' and that he hasn't been very active in this department lately, he obviously still has it. Fantastic. 

"Right," he says after a moment, reaching for some toilet paper and wiping the come off his stomach. He tosses it into the toilet and tugs his trousers back up, adjusting his still sensitive cock. He watches Zayn do the same, biting his lip as he thinks about what to say. He doesn't want this moment to be awkward, as it so often is. The sex may have been great, but you can totally ruin it by saying the wrong thing – or worse, getting sappy.

He really wants to ask Zayn to come back to his place, but has a feeling that Zayn just got what he came here for. So instead of making a complete arse out of himself, he waits for Zayn to break the silence. 

Zayn is fumbling with his belt and then slides a hand into his pocket, pulling out his cigarettes. "Smoke?"

Nick licks his lips and nods. "Sure."

They make their way outside, away from the crowd, and light up. Nick watches Zayn while he drags on his own cigarette, shaking his head inwardly; he's pretty sure smoking isn't supposed to look this sexy. He's never found it particularly sexy before – but Zayn… if he were a model – which he even might be, considering the way he looked – he could probably convince hundreds of people to pick up smoking. 

He licks his lips. "So, do you come here a lot?"

Zayn shrugs. "Occasionally."

"To hook up?"

Zayn shrugs again. "Occasionally, but mostly just to dance; blow off some steam, you know?"

Nick nods, inhaling another lungful of smoke and nibbling his lip thoughtfully. "Think I'll see you again?"

Zayn finally looks up at that, and gives him one of those mysterious little smiles that already drive Nick crazy. "Maybe…"

Nick nods, realizing that asking for the lad's number is probably not the right way to go; Zayn seems to like leaving things like that to chance. He'll just have to come back here and hope he'll get to see him again. 

"Right," Zayn says several minutes of silent smoking later, stepping on his finished cigarette. "I should get going. Have a nice evening, Nick."

He takes a step closer, cups the back of Nick's neck and kisses him, tongue invading his mouth possessively. Nick finds himself whimpering, completely oblivious to the wolf-whistles from the other men watching them. He's completely focused on Zayn, tasting cigarette smoke, mixed with whatever fruity drink Zayn has had before, and feels his knees buckle a little when Zayn finally releases him and steps back. Damn that boy.

Zayn looks him up and down slowly, undressing him with his eyes, then waves and starts walking away. Nick watches him until he disappears around the corner; his legs are still shaky and his cock back to full hardness. He wishes he could run after him, but knows that's not going to happen. All he can do is hope to see Zayn again – and he will. He'll make sure of it.


End file.
